The Journey Never Ends
by TheWhoLockOtaku
Summary: Elizabeth of Gallifrey has been watching the Doctor for a while. He had been checking up on Donna with a sadness in her eyes that broke her heard every time she saw it. Now she wants to do something. Rated M because I have no idea where this is going.


A.N: Taking some time away from my other fanfiction to work with the sudden inspiration I have been struck with. This is D/D by the way. It's set just after Journey's End, so, obviously, "spoilers."

Stay Classy Shippers~

* * *

Leaning on the door frame of her TARDIS, Elizabeth tilted her head to the side as she watched the Doctor. This was the second time this week he had come back to check on Donna Noble. In that week, Elizabeth had landed her own TARDIS, a red, modern, well as modern as you can get, telephone booth. The Doctor had yet to notice the TimeLady's presence in the alley near where he stopped just about every other day. For a long time she had been debating how to present her existence to the Doctor, however, she was having second thoughts.

Back on Gallifrey, they had been the least of friends. They had constantly professed how much they loathed each other. But now, as he watched the woman named Donna Noble, who was indeed about as Noble as they come, in every aspect, she had started planning, and nothing good ever came from that.

See, while the Doctor went about saving planets, Elizabeth had done nothing with her life. She had been completely useless in every sense of the word. But now, she could finally have a purpose. She could give the Doctor his TimeLady, the one he actually wanted.

As his TARDIS left with the cringe-inducing wheezing sound from the brakes being left on, Elizabeth set out. Her deep black coat flying out behind her as she ran. The wind tugging a bit at her deep purple dress shirt that she left untucked from the black trousers. The black high-top converse on her feet made a satisfying slapping sound as she ran.

"Donna!" Elizabeth yelled out, not slowing her rapid pace at all. "Donna Noble!" She called again, and the ginger woman stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"Who are you?" Donna demanded at once. "How do you know my name?" She put a hand on her hip, and plastered a glare to her face. Elizabeth could instantly see why the doctor liked her so much.

"Since you woke up from what you claim to be a nap about a month ago you've felt like a piece of your life has been missing. I am here to do something incredibly stupid to offer it back. Turning myself into time dust in the process, but that's beside the point." Elizabeth closed her mouth as she realized she had been rambling, something that the Doctor never cared to do.

Donna stared, her mouth hanging open as she struggled to find the words, but she just ended up closing it again. Which was odd, because Donna rarely found herself speechless. Donna blinked several times, contemplating, before numbly nodding. Elizabeth immediately grabbed her hand and started to run again. Every second counted, every second always counted when you're a TimeLord. Missing a fraction of a second could change the entire universe. Oh, she was doing that anyway…

Donna wasn't resisting being dragged along, but she was clearly a bit uncomfortable with it. Oh well, let her be uncomfortable. One last run for Elizabeth of Gallifrey.

She skidded to a halt at the door, jerking it open. She pushed Donna inside with a bit more force than she intended, cringing a bit and muttering an inaudible 'sorry'.

"Okay, first, secure your ride." Elizabeth muttered and walked to the screen in front of her. She turned it on the small camera above the screen and started typing, ignoring the awe-struck Donna who had run back outside and around the phone booth twice, then back in.

"It's smaller on the outside!" She exclaimed, sitting down on the steps, placing her head in her hands. Elizabeth stared at her for a moment, one eyebrow raised before she replied after shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Elizabeth sighed, she quite liked the whole 'It's bigger on the inside.'

Elizabeth continued to type until an image of the Doctor popped up on screen. She tapped the camera and squinted.

"Oi! Star Gazer!" Elizabeth exclaimed, using the happiness of the long overdue communication to mask the pain she had pushed to the back of her eyes.

"Lizard?!" He gasped, placing both hands on either side of the monitor. Elizabeth cringed, she hated that name almost as much as he hated the one she had given him.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got your girl here. Mrs. Noble." Elizabeth paused and took a breath to still the dizziness. "I'm…I'm gonna bring her back for you." She looked down, the look from the Doctor as the realization dawned on him was not one she wanted to see.

"No! No! You can't! I…You can't! I took it all away. It's impossible, just tell me your location." He replied, running a hand through his hair. Oh God this regeneration was annoying.

Elizabeth glanced at the clock. _Rule number one._ She thought sourly, and closed her eyes. 15 minutes, that's all she would need, and Donna would need the Doctor as soon as she was through.

Of course, Elizabeth could stay alive for a few hundred years if she kept the current form, but she wanted to let Donna keep her current face though, so she would have to give her the regeneration she was currently in.

"Uh…yeah. Chiswich, 7:21 AM. But tell the TARDIS that, you won't put it in right." She forced a small smile. Okay, so she had always liked the Doctor, no matter how much she had always claimed to hate him, but with that she turned off the monitor and turned to Donna, who had moved around a bit.

"You must really love that bloke…" Donna muttered, walking around one of the many marble support columns. Elizabeth had always had a thing for the old shining structures, so except for the console, the entire TARDIS looked like something out of a renaissance painting. Elizabeth smiled at it and patted the controls one final time before she walked over to Donna.

"Nah, not really, not proper love." She replied walking over to Donna, letting her fingers linger on the TARDIS for a final moment before she walked over to Donna.

"Oh honey, if there were such a thing as proper love, life would be incredibly boring." Donna replied, a knowing smile on her face. This caused Elizabeth to pause for a moment and look at her.

"Have you ever loved anyone like that? Someone you know wouldn't fancy you?" Elizabeth questioned quietly, taking a few steps closer.

"Yes." Donna replied immediately, then a look of confusion crossed her face for a moment before she started over. "No, no I haven't." She smiled a bit, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Elizabeth came to the conclusion that Donna felt extremely empty inside. Like her life meant nothing, poor Mrs. Noble had never heard the songs of Doctor Donna.

"Noble, you are going to feel like fire is coursing through your veins. Your head will swim with all the thoughts you are suddenly going to receive, and you'll feel extremely tired and off of balance, but before all of that you're going to pass out. Your body is going to reconstruct every molecule, and trust me you do not want to be awake for that." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand before telling Donna to sit on the stairs. Elizabeth kneeled beside her and inhaled deeply before placing her fingers on either side of Donna's head, just under her jaw.

The pain was unexplainable. It felt like both of her hearts were being ripped out at once and stomped on. As if every single thought she ever had was burning, burning right through her skull and out of her head.

As for Donna, she shook violently for several seconds before passing out, her fragile human body and mind unable to take the amount of pain. Elizabeth paused for a moment. She could stop now and let Donna regenerate when she woke up. Elizabeth could live a good long life as only part TimeLord. Or she could continue, and allow Donna to keep the form she and the Doctor were both comfortable with. She reached her decision fairly quick.

With a final glance to the door, and upon hearing the cringe-inducing noise outside Elizabeth placed her hands back on Donna, closing her eyes. She was being ripped apart, piece by piece, and she knew it. She knew she was dissolving into nothing. No, not nothing. As far from nothing as you could possible get, and that was Donna. She was becoming Donna. Elizabeth had heard the songs, the legends. She had never felt surer that this was what she was meant to do. She was meant to bring back the Doctor Donna. She had to be, because there was sure as hell no way of turning back now.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, and though everything was glazed in gold, she could see the Doctor's outline in the doorway. She was sure he was probably screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't, and she wouldn't. Finally her eyes were pulled shut and she felt a floating sensation for a short moment before…nothing.

* * *

A/N: Okay and that's it for this chapter, but it will be continued with a bit of D/D fluff, and adventures, and knowing me…violence MWAHAHAHAHA.


End file.
